Йонна Лі (ionnalee) відповідає на питання Pur Pur, Pianoбой, Panivalkova та інших
Introduction Йонна Лі (ionnalee, iamamiwhoami) відповідає на питання Pur:Pur, Pianoбой, Panivalkova, INAIA, Dibrova, «Вагоновожатые», Bahroma, HINDÜ та Tik Tu. Представляємо нову рубрику на Open.ua, в рамках якої іноземні виконавці відповідатимуть на питання представників музичного світу України. Цієї п’ятниці до Києва вперше з сольним концертом завітає Йонна Лі. Таємнича шведка, засновниця та ідеолог аудіовізуального проекту iamamiwhoami презентує альбом свого сольного проекту ionnalee «Everyone Afraid to Be Forgotten». На виступ одного з найзагадковіших виконавців останніх років чекають не лише звичайні фани, а і українські музиканти. Тож наша редакція, не без допомоги концертної агенції Happy Music Group, надіслала у резиденцію ionnalee запитання від допитливих музикантів нашої країни. Interview Panivalkova: Візуальна частина ваших проектів — кліпи, костюми, макіяж — завжди виконана на найвищому рівні. А як розпочинається процес візуалізації ionnalee та iamamiwhoami? ionnalee: Зазвичай музичний та візуальний процеси моєї творчості відбуваються паралельно. Але настрій усьому задає саме пісня — її насіння поступово зростає, впливаючи на візуальну частину і фінальний продукт. Цей процес важко описати, але він працює, в моєму випадку. Panivalkova: Кого ви долучаєте до роботи над цим, кому довіряєте і з ким би хотіли попрацювати? ionnalee: Є дві людини, з якими я співпрацюю найчастіше. Це Клас Бйорклунд (музичний продюсер) та Джон Странд (режисер та оператор-постановник). За музичну частину iamamiwhoami відповідав Клас, а для музики ionnalee продюсером є я. Із Джоном ми разом створили усі відео як до iamamiwhoami, так і до ionnalee. В моїй кар’єрі було всього декілька спільних робіт з іншими музикантами. Я виступала з Röyksopp, на моєму сольному альбомі є пісні з TR/ST та Джемі Макдермоттом з The Irrepressibles. Я люблю і поважаю цих музикантів, тому і співпрацювала з ними. Якщо чесно, то в мене нема списку музикантів, з якими я б мріяла попрацювати. Зазвичай подібна співпраця відбувається природно. Мій творчий простір — це особисте місце для мене, тому я маю відчувати зв’язок з тим, з ким я працюю. Тетяна Янковська (HINDÜ): Розкажіть про вашу останню краудфандингову кампанію, яку ви оголосили перед цим туром. Чи вважаєте ви, що це логічний шлях для всіх незалежних музикантів сьогодні? Щоб ви робили, якби кампанія провалилась чи ви були впевнені у підтримці своїх шанувальників? ionnalee: Звичайно, кампанія була великим ризиком. Не було жодних гарантій, що моя аудиторія підтримає мене, проте я відчувала, що можу довірити долю кампанії саме їм, незалежно від результату. Як і більшість моїх проектів це було реакцією на опір (законів музичного світу — прим. ред.). Тобто, було два варіанти: краудфандингова кампанія проходить успішно або ніякого туру не буде. Через те, що я досить нетипова творча одиниця, більшість промоутерів та ЗМІ не знають, чого очікувати від моїх виступів та наскільки велика в мене аудиторія. Я не так багато гастролювала раніше, тому для агентів організовувати виступи ionnalee досить ризикована справа. Тож коли я виступаю зараз, моя аудиторія знає, що ми створили це турне разом, і просто неймовірно відчувати це крізь музику, сам виступ, ефекти і реакцію людей на все це. З огляду на мою специфічність як митця, зв’язок та відвертість у спілкуванні між мною і прихильниками, кампанія на Kickstarter була правильним кроком. Катя Рогова (INAIA): Яку з ваших пісень ви б дали послухати прибульцям? Що з вашої творчості їм би найбільше сподобалось?) ionnalee: Думаю, залежить від того, які саме прибульці прилетять. Здається, в мене вже є пісня для всіх видів інопланетних гостей. Для першої зустрічі підійде пісня iamamiwhoami «u-2». Оля Шурова (Pianoбой): Питання до вас, як до шведки — чи бачили ви Північне сяйво? Просто нам в Україні воно не світить, а це, напевно, дуже надихає. До речі — що вас найбільше надихає в рідній країні. ionnalee: Так, багато разів. Найперший раз — коли була ще дитиною: вибігла у поле, зупинилась і була зачарована красою сяйва. Коли я буваю в Ісландії або північній частині Швеції, то північне сяйво досить часто можна спостерігати взимку. Виглядає наче зелені промені хаотично танцюють по темному небу. Мені пощастило побачити трохи українських лісів і я знаю, що природа вашої країни неземна. Загалом природа пробуджує в мені відчуття вдячності та зв’язку з нею. Щоб поєднатись з природою недостатньо красивої картинки на екрані — потрібно відчути все наживо. Якось я бачила горбатого кита, який бив хвостом по воді всього в декількох метрах від човна зі мною, оце було дійсно вражаюче, мій пульс підскочив. Ната Сміріна (Pur:Pur): Впевнена, що у вашій кар’єрі були періоди, коли вашу творчість недооцінювали або зовсім не розуміли. Що ви порадите виконавцям, які опинялися в схожих ситуаціях? ionnalee: Наша робота основана на емоціях. Досить важко віддаляти себе від цього. А сьогодні, коли більшість музикантів з кожним новим релізом намагаються вигадати велосипед, напруження лише зростає. Ти вкладаєш у нову роботу дуже багато сил, але отримуєш набагато менше, бо розплата — досить абстрактна річ в інтернеті. Коли мої внутрішні батарейки сідають, я вимикаю увесь навколишній галас та намагаюсь відновити зв’язок з собою як з простою людиною, зі своїм бажанням творити. Важливо віднайти себе, своє внутрішнє «я», незважаючи на всю статику, заради самовираження. Ната Сміріна (Pur:Pur): Що робити, коли вашу творчість розуміє лише вузьке коло людей? Як при цьому артисту знайти сили рухатись далі? Як ви долали депресії, якщо вони у вас були? ionnalee: Так, в мене бувають депресії. Вони з’явилися через робочі перенавантаження, які в свою чергу негативно впливають на моє здоров’я. Також депресія була наслідком самоаналізу важливості моїх проектів та мого місця в музичній індустрії. Звичайно, пережити ці складні періоди мені допомогли лікування та підтримка. Своєрідними ліками стали гастролі, адже я змогла на власні очі побачити прихильників своєї творчості, відчути їх, почути їхні історії. Це неоціненний досвід, завдяки цьому моя творчість наче ожила. Також нових сил мені надав Привид — песик, якого я забрала з притулку два роки тому. Коли я роблю його життя кращим, то і сама стаю щасливішою. І, звичайно, я вдячна долі за свою родину з лейблу To whom it may concern. Оля Діброва: Хто створив той білий яскравий комбінезон, у якому ви виступали з Röyksopp на фестивалі Atlas Weekend у Києві минулого року? ionnalee: Це моя власна робота. Станіслав Іващенко («вагоновожатые»): Уявіть, що у вас є можливість прожити один день з життя будь-якого музиканта. Хто б це був і чому? ionnalee: Хм, складний вибір, але я б обрала Arca (Алехандро Герсі, венесуельський музикант та діджей — прим. ред.). Він надзвичайний продюсер та артист, його сміливість надихає. Роман Бахарєв (Bahroma): Куди ви помандруєте в першу чергу, коли квантові стрибки стануть реальністю — в минуле чи майбутнє? В який саме час і чому саме туди?) ionnalee: Я живу сьогоденням, але з надією на краще майбутнє. В політичному та екологічному плані наш світ наче темне місце у всесвіті. З іншого боку наука розвиваються дуже швидко. Мені було б цікаво побачити, яке майбутнє за межами Землі та чи зможе людство зменшити вплив на нашу планету, подорожуючи за межі Сонячної системи. Якби я змогла опинитись в минулому, то я б хотіла опинитись у Флоренції в кінці XV століття, щоб помалювати та поспілкуватися з Леонардо да Вінчі. Лесик Omodada (Tik Tu): Чи є у вас страх смерті і як він впливає на творчість? ionnalee: Я ніколи не сприймала життя як даність. Саме страху смерті в мене ніколи не було, але так, на мене впливають думки про мінливість життя. English Translation Jonna Lee (ionnalee) answers questions from Pur:Pur, Pianoбой, Panivalkova and others Jonna Lee (ionnalee, iamamiwhoami) answers questions from Pur:Pur, Pianoбой, Panivalkova, INAIA, Dibrova, «Вагоновожатые», Bahroma, HINDÜ and Tik Tu. Introducing a new section on Open.ua, in which foreign performers will respond to questions from representatives of the music world of Ukraine. On Friday night is Jonna Lee's first solo concert in Kyiv. The mysterious Swede, who is the founder and ideologue of the audiovisual project, iamamiwhoami, presents an album from her solo project, "EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN". The performance of one of the most mysterious performers of recent years is expected not only by ordinary fans, but also by Ukrainian musicians. So our editors, with the help of the concert agency, Happy Music Group, got in touch with ionnalee with questions from inquisitive musicians of our country. Panivalkova: The visual part of your projects - clips, costumes, makeup - is always done at the highest level. How does the process of visualizing ionnalee and iamamiwhoami begin? ionnalee: Usually the musical and visual processes of my creativity take place in parallel, but the mood sets everything for the song - its seeds gradually grow, affecting the visual part and the final product. This process is difficult to describe, but it works, in my case. Panivalkova: Who do you trust to work with you and with whom would you like to work with? ionnalee: There are two people with whom I collaborate more often. This is Claes Björklund (music producer) and John Strandh (director and cinematographer). For the musical part, iamamiwhoami is done with Claes, while I am the producer for ionnalee. John and I created all the videos for both iamamiwhoami and ionnalee. In my career there were only a few collaborations with other musicians. I performed with Röyksopp. On my solo album, there are songs from TR/ST and Jamie McDermott from The Irrepressibles. I love and respect these musicians, and therefore I collaborated with them. To be honest, I do not have a list of musicians I would like to work with. Usually this kind of cooperation happens naturally. My creative space is a personal place for me, so I have to feel connected with who I work with. Тетяна Янковська (HINDÜ): Tell us about your latest crowdfunding campaign, which you announced before this tour. Do you think this is a logical way for all independent musicians today? What would you have done if the campaign failed or were you sure of the support from your fans? ionnalee: Of course, the campaign was a big risk. There was no guarantee that my audience would support me, but I felt that I could trust the fate of the campaign to them, regardless of the outcome. Like most of my projects, this was a reaction to resistance (the laws of the music world - ed.). That is, there were two options: the crowdfunding campaign to go through successfully or there will be no tour. Because I am a rather untypical creative unit, most promoters and the media do not know what to expect from my performances and how big my audience is. I have not toured as much before, so ionnalee performances for agents are quite risky. So when I speak now, my audience knows that we've created this tour together and it's just incredible to feel it through the music, the performance itself, the effects, and the reaction of people to all of this. Given my artistry and the communication and frankness in communication between myself and supporters, the Kickstarter campaign was a good step. Катя Рогова (INAIA): Which of your songs would you give to aliens to listen to? What would they like most from your creations? ionnalee: I think it depends on which aliens will arrive. It seems I already have a song for all sorts of alien guests. For the first meeting, the most suitable song is iamamiwhoami; u-2. Оля Шурова (Pianoбой): A question to you as a Swede: have you seen the Northern Lights? It does not shine in Ukraine, and that is probably very inspiring. By the way, what inspires you most in your native country? ionnalee: Yes, many times. The very first time was when I was still a child. I ran to a field, stopped, and was charmed by the beauty of the glow. When I'm in Iceland or in the northern part of Sweden, the northern glow can be seen quite often in the winter. Looks like green rays chaotically dancing through the dark sky. I was fortunate enough to see some Ukrainian forests and I know that the nature of your country is unearthly. In general, nature awakens in me a sense of gratitude and communication with her. To commune with nature, beautiful pictures on a screen are not enough - you need to feel everything in real life. Once I saw a humpback whale that beat its tail in the water just a few meters from the boat where I was. This was really impressive. My pulse jumped. Ната Сміріна (Pur: Pur): I'm sure that in your career there were periods when your creativity was underestimated or not understood at all. What would you recommend to performers in similar situations? ionnalee: Our work is based on emotions. It is difficult to distance yourself from this. And today, when most of the musicians with each new release try to invent a bicycle, the tension grows. You put a lot of effort into a new job, but you get much less, because it is a rather abstract thing on the Internet. When my internal batteries die down, I turn off all the surrounding noise and try to restore the connection with myself as a simple person with a desire to create. It is important to find yourself, your inner self, in spite of all the static, for the sake of self-expression. Ната Сміріна (Pur: Pur): What do you do when your work is only understood by a narrow circle of people? How can an artist find strength to move forward? How did you overcome the depression, if you experienced it? ionnalee: Yes, I have depression. It appeared because of work overload, which in turn adversely affected my health. Depression was likewise a consequence of my self-analysis of the importance of my projects and my place in the music industry. Of course, living through these challenging experiences helped with treatment and support. Touring is one of those medicines, because I could finally see with my own eyes the supporters of my creativity — to feel them and to hear their stories. This is an invaluable experience. Due to this my creativity is coming to life. Also, one of these forces is my new dog, Ghost, who I got from a shelter two years ago. When I make his life better, I myself become happier. And, of course, I am thankful for my To whom it may concern. label family. Оля Діброва: Who created the bright white jumpsuit you performed in with Röyksopp at the Atlas Weekend Festival in Kiev last year? ionnalee: This is my own work. Станіслав Іващенко («вагоновожатые»): Imagine that you can have the opportunity to live the life of any musician for one day. Who would it be and why? ionnalee: Hmm, a difficult choice, but I would have chosen Arca (Alejandro Gersi, Venezuelan musician and DJ). He is an extraordinary producer and artist. His courage inspires. Роман Бахарєв (Bahroma): Where would you travel to first and foremost, when quantum jumps become a reality - in the past or the future? At what time and why there? ionnalee: I live in the present, but with hope for a better future. Politically and ecologically, our world seems to be in a dark place in the universe. On the other hand, science is developing very quickly. I would be interested to see what the future is outside the Earth and whether humanity can reduce the impact on our planet while traveling outside the Solar System. If I could be in the past, then I would like to find myself in Florence at the end of the 15th century to paint and communicate with Leonardo da Vinci. Лесик Omodada (Tik Tu): Do you have a fear of death and how does it affect your creativity? ionnalee: I have never perceived life as something that was granted. I've not had the fear of death, but yes, I have an opinion on the variability of life. Portuguese translation Jonna Lee (ionnalee) responde as perguntas da Pur:Pur, Pianobar, Panivalkova e outros. Apresentamos uma nova seção no Open.ua, na qual os artistas estrangeiros responderão às perguntas de representantes do mundo da música da Ucrânia. Esta sexta-feira à noite será o primeiro concerto solo de Jonna Lee em Kiev. A misteriosa sueca, fundadora e idealizadora do projeto audiovisual iamamiwhoami, apresenta um álbum de seu projeto solo, "Everyone Afraid To Be Forgotten". O desempenho de uma das artistas mais misteriosas dos últimos anos é esperado não apenas pelos fãs, mas também por músicos ucranianos. Assim, nossos editores, com a ajuda da agência de shows Happy Music Group, entraram em contato com ionnalee e enviaram as perguntas de músicos inquisitivos de nosso país." Panivalkova: A parte visual de seus projetos - clipes, figurinos, maquiagem - é sempre feita no mais alto nível. Como surge ou qual é a origem do processo audiovisual de ionnalee e iamamiwhoami? ionnalee: Normalmente os processos musicais e visuais da minha criatividade acontecem em paralelo, mas o clima define tudo para a música - suas sementes crescem gradualmente, afetando a parte visual e o produto final. Este processo é difícil de descrever, mas funciona, no meu caso. Panivalkova: Em quem você confia para trabalhar e com quem você gostaria de trabalhar? ionnalee: Há duas pessoas com quem eu colaboro com mais frequência. Uma é Claes Björklund (produtor musical) e John Strandh (diretor e diretor de fotografia). Para a parte musical, iamamiwhoami é feito com Claes, enquanto eu sou a produtora de ionnalee. John e eu criamos todos os vídeos para iamamiwhoami e ionnalee. Na minha carreira, houve apenas algumas colaborações com outros músicos. Eu me apresentei com o Röyksopp. No meu álbum solo, há músicas do TR / ST e Jamie McDermott do The Irrepressibles. Eu amo e respeito esses músicos e, portanto, colaborei com eles. Para ser honesta, eu não tenho uma lista de músicos com quem gostaria de trabalhar. Geralmente esse tipo de cooperação acontece naturalmente. Meu espaço criativo é um lugar pessoal para mim, então tenho que me sentir conectado com quem trabalho. Tatiana Yankovskaya (HINDÜ): Conte-nos sobre sua última campanha de crowdfunding que você anunciou antes desta turnê. Você acha que esse é um caminho lógico para todos os músicos independentes hoje em dia? O que você teria feito se a campanha falhasse ou não tivesse recebido o apoio de seus fãs? ionnalee: Claro, a campanha foi um grande risco. Não havia garantia de que minha audiência me apoiaria, mas senti que podia confiar o destino da campanha nela, independente do resultado. Como a maioria dos meus projetos, isso foi uma reação à resistência (às leis do mundo da música). Ou seja, havia duas opções: ou a campanha de crowdfunding seria um sucesso ou não haveria turnê. Como sou uma unidade criativa bastante atípica, a maioria dos promotores e da mídia não sabem o que esperar de minhas apresentações e do tamanho do meu público. Eu não fiz muitas turnês antes, então as performances de ionnalee para os agentes são bastante arriscadas. Então, quando falo agora, meu público sabe que nós criamos essa turnê juntos e é incrível sentir isso através da música, da performance em si, dos efeitos e da reação das pessoas à tudo isso. Dada a minha arte e a comunicação, e a franqueza na comunicação entre mim e os apoiadores, a campanha do Kickstarter foi um bom passo. Katya Rogova (INAIA): Qual das suas músicas você mostraria para os alienígenas ouvirem? O que eles mais gostariam em suas criações? ionnalee: Eu acho que depende de quais alienígenas vão chegar. Parece que eu já tenho uma música para todos os tipos de convidados alienígenas. Para o primeiro encontro, a música mais adequada é iamamiwhoami; u-2. Olya Shurova (Piano): Uma pergunta para você como sueca: você já viu as luzes do norte/aurora boreal? Não temos isso na Ucrânia, e isso é provavelmente muito inspirador. A propósito, o que mais te inspira em seu país natal? ionnalee: Sim, muitas vezes. A primeira vez foi quando eu ainda era criança. Corri para um campo, parei e fiquei encantada com a beleza do brilho. Quando estou na Islândia ou na parte norte da Suécia, o brilho do céu do norte pode ser visto com bastante frequência no inverno. Parece que raios verdes caoticamente dançam através do céu escuro. Tive a sorte de ver algumas florestas ucranianas e sei que a natureza de seu país é sobrenatural. Em geral, a natureza desperta em mim uma sensação de gratidão e comunicação com ela. Para comungar com a natureza, belas imagens em uma tela não são suficientes - você precisa sentir tudo na vida real. Uma vez eu vi uma baleia jubarte que bateu sua cauda na água a poucos metros do barco onde eu estava. Isso foi realmente impressionante. Meu coração parou. Nat Smyrina (Pur: Pur): Tenho certeza de que em sua carreira houve períodos em que sua criatividade foi subestimada ou não entendida. O que você recomendaria para artistas em situações semelhantes? ionnalee: Nosso trabalho é baseado em emoções. É difícil se distanciar disso. E hoje, quando a maioria dos músicos a cada novo lançamento tenta inventar 'uma bicicleta', a tensão aumenta. Você coloca muito esforço em um novo trabalho, mas recebe muito menos, porque é algo bastante abstrato na Internet. Quando minhas baterias internas se esgotam, desligo todo o ruído ao redor e tento restaurar a conexão comigo mesmo como uma pessoa simples com o desejo de criar. É importante encontrar a si mesmo, seu eu interior, apesar de toda a estática, em prol da auto-expressão. Nat Smyrina (Pur: Pur): O que você faz quando seu trabalho é compreendido apenas por um círculo restrito de pessoas? Como um artista pode encontrar força para seguir em frente? Como você superou a depressão, se você experimentou isso? ionnalee: Sim, eu tenho depressão. Apareceu por causa da sobrecarga de trabalho, que por sua vez afetou negativamente minha saúde. A depressão também foi conseqüência da minha auto-análise da importância dos meus projetos e do meu lugar na indústria da música. É claro que viver essas experiências desafiadoras ajudou no tratamento e no apoio. Viajar na turnê é um desses remédios, porque pude finalmente ver com meus próprios olhos os defensores da minha criatividade - senti-los e ouvir suas histórias. Esta é uma experiência inestimável. Devido a isso, minha criatividade está ganhando vida. Além disso, uma dessas forças é meu novo cão, Ghost, que eu peguei de um abrigo há dois anos. Quando eu faço a vida dele melhor, eu mesma me sinto mais feliz. E, claro, sou grato à To whom it may concern. minha família discográfica. Olya Dibrova: Quem criou o macacão branco brilhante com o qual você se apresentou com Röyksopp no Atlas Weekend Festival em Kiev no ano passado? ionnalee: Ele é de minha autoria. Stanislav Ivashchenko («вагоновожатые/carriages»): Imagine que você tivesse a oportunidade de viver a vida de qualquer músico por um dia. Quem seria e por quê? ionnalee: Hmm, uma escolha difícil, mas eu teria escolhido o Arca (Alejandro Gersi, músico venezuelano e DJ). Ele é um produtor extraordinário e artista. Sua coragem inspira. Roman Bakharev (Bahroma): Para onde você viajaria no tempo, se os saltos quânticos fossem realidade - no passado ou no futuro? A qual época e por quê? ionnalee: Eu vivo no presente, mas com esperança de um futuro melhor. Politicamente e ecologicamente, nosso mundo parece estar em um lugar escuro no universo. Por outro lado, a ciência está se desenvolvendo muito rapidamente. Eu me interessaria em ver o que é o futuro estando fora da Terra e saber de que forma a humanidade pode reduzir seu impacto no nosso planeta enquanto viajamos para fora do Sistema Solar. Se eu pudesse viajar no passado, gostaria de pode ir para a cidade de Florença no final do século XV para pintar e me comunicar com Leonardo da Vinci. Oesika Omodada (Tik Tu): Você tem medo da morte e como isso afeta sua criatividade? ionnalee: Eu nunca percebi a vida como algo que foi concedido. Eu não tive medo da morte, mas sim, tenho uma opinião sobre a variabilidade da vida. translation by Evelyn Lucares External links * Йонна Лі (ionnalee) відповідає на питання Pur:Pur, Pianoбой, Panivalkova та інших Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN Category:Interviews